Bleed
by Forbidden Kiss
Summary: REVISED a song fic from eminem's Kim about Buffy and Parker. Buffy leaves her husband and meets someone else...but will Parker approve.


DISCLAMER **THESE CHARACTERS AND/OR SONGS DO NOT BELONG TO ME**

"**Aww look at daddy's baby girl that's daddy baby little sleepy head yesterday I changed your diaper wiped you and powdered you. How did you get so big? Can't believe it now you're two baby you're so precious daddy's so proud of you sit down bitch if you move again I'll beat the shit out of you!" Parker Abrams screamed.**

"**Okay!" Buffy confirmed as she was caught trying to leave the room.**

"**Don't make me wake this baby she don't need to see what I'm about to do quit crying bitch, why do you always make me shout at you? How could you? Just leave me and love him out the blue oh, what's a matter Buffy? Am I too loud for you?**

**Too bad bitch, your gonna finally hear me out this time at first; I'm like all right you wanna throw me out? That's fine! But not for him to take my place, are you out you're mind? This couch, this TV, this whole house is mine! How could you let him sleep in our bed? Look at Buffy look at your husband now!" He was making her look at him**

"**No!" she tried to get out of his grasp.**

"**I said look at him! He ain't so hot now is he? Little punk!"**

"**Why are you doing this?" she started to cry a little. Her husband had killed the man she loved. She started thinking about the day she met him.**

_**Buffy had been shopping at the store when she rounded the corner she ran into him.**_

"**_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you."_**

"**_Don't worry about it." He smiled; his accent had turned Buffy on._**

"**_Are you new in town, I haven't seen you before?"_**

"**_Yeah, just moved her from L.A. needed something smaller then that."_**

"**_Could've tried Smallville, Kansas. Heard it's real nice and small there." Buffy had been flirting, but she didn't care she was divorced from her husband, Parker. So why couldn't she flirt, or date someone else. "Oh, I'm Buffy by the way. Buffy Abrams." She stuck her hand out and he took it._**

"**_Spike Matthews."_**

**Buffy then snapped back to the nightmare that was happening.**

"**Shut the fuck up!"**

"**You're drunk! You're never going to get away at this!"**

"**You think I give a fuck! Come on we're going for a ride bitch."**

"**No!"**

"**Sit up front."**

"**Well I can't just leave Haley alone, what if she wakes up?"**

"**We'll be right back well I will you'll be in the trunk. You really fucked me Buffy; you really did a number on me. Never knew me cheating on you would come back to haunt me. But we was kids then Buffy, I was only 18 that was years ago. I thought we wiped the slate clean? That's fucked up!**

"**I love you!"**

"**Oh God my brain is racing."**

"**I love you!" She repeated even though now she didn't mean it. She had truly loved Spike.**

"**Does this look like a big joke?"**

"**No!"**

"**There's a peroxide blonde Englishman lyin' dead with a slit throat in your living room, ha-ha! What you think I'm kiddin' you? You loved him didn't you?**

"**No!" Now only thinking of her life and their daughter.**

**A truck honked at them as they passed them.**

"**Bullshit you bitch don't fucking lie to me! What the fuck's this guy's problem on the side of me? Fuck you asshole, yeah bite me. Buffy! BUFFY! Why don't you like me? You think I'm ugly don't you?"**

"**It's not that!"**

"**No you think I'm ugly!"**

"**Baby," she reached out to him**

"**Get the fuck away from me, don't touch me! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU! How the fuck could you do this to me?**

"**Sorry!" the only thing was…she wasn't. The car pulled to a stop by the woods on the side of the road.**

"**How the fuck could you do this to me? Come on get out."**

"**I can't I'm scared." Buffy felt glued to her chair.**

"**I said get out bitch!"**

"**Let go of my hair, please don't do this baby. Please I love you; look we can just take Haley and leave."**

"**Fuck you, you did this to us! You did it, it's your fault! Oh my God I'm crackin' up get a grip Parker! Hey remember the time we went to Brian's party? And you were like so drunk that you threw up all over Archie that was funny wasn't it? He questioned.**

"**Yes!" she responded.**

"**That was funny wasn't it?" he screamed at her.**

"**Yes!" she repeated.**

"**See it all makes sense, doesn't it? You and your husband have a fight. One of you tries to grab a knife**

**And during the struggle he accidentally gets his Adam's apple sliced.**

"**No!" Buffy cried remembering it all.**

**And while this is goin' on, he just walks in. She panics and he gets his throat cut**

"**Oh my God!" Now knowing what really happened.**

"**So now they both dead and you slash your own throat. So now it's double homicide and suicide with no note. I should have known better when you started to act weird. We could've...HEY! Where you going? Get back here! You can't run from me Buffy; it's just us, nobody else!**

**You're only making this harder on yourself. Ha! Ha! Gottcha!**

"**Ahh!" Buffy knew she shouldn't have tried to run, but she needed to. It might, could've saved her life.**

"**Ha! Go ahead yell! Here I'll scream with you!**

**AH SOMEBODY HELP! Don't you get it bitch, no one can hear you? Now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you**

**You were supposed to love me!**

**Buffy began gagging as Parker choked her.**

**NOW BLEED! BITCH BLEED!**

**BLEED! BITCH BLEED! BLEED!**

**As Parker was putting Buffy's lifeless body in the trunk of his car her blank eyes stared back at him. He looked at her disgusted and finished shoving her in. he shut the trunk wiped his hands off with a hankie and threw it on the ground then sped off.**


End file.
